Steven universe: Lozan the Jedi knight
by DarksiderDeath444
Summary: sorry i suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Steven Universe: Lozan the Jedi knight

Hey you guys, just wanted to say that I hadn't write this, it is really my brothers, but I did help him narrow down what he wanted to write about…..so whatevs, anything from here onward isn't my property

I don't own Steven universe or star wars they belong to Rebecca sugar and whoever owns star wars. P.S. I'm not good at summaries

1

June 1st right over the planet, Alderaan

Jedi knight Lozan leads his small group of clone pilots into battle. "This is black leader to black squadron. I've spotted count Dooku's ship and I'm going in. but I'm going to need some help reaching that docking bay." Said Lozan "don't worry, sir we're right behind you." Said Lozan's clone captain fox. Lozan and his small platoon of clones fought their way through the battle field taking out any vulture droids in their way. They were very close to Dooku's battleship when suddenly Lozan's group became the pray of some vulture droids one of them shot Fox. "I'M HIT!" he screamed "FOX!" yelled Lozan "it's okay sir, go on without me, take down Dooku!" he said. Lozan obeyed his clone general and closest friend and headed straight for the battleship. He landed onto the docking bay only to be met by a group of battle droids. Using his both of his black lightsabers, the droids proved to be little challenge to him. After winning the fight against them, his Astromech R5-43 popped out of his little cockpit in Lozan's ship. "R5 stay with the ship." Said Lozan calmly to the little droid. Lozan sensed Dooku…and something or someone else. As he entered the elevator his senses grew stronger and stronger as the elevator reached the next floor. The elevator reached the floor Dooku was on; he brought out his two lightsabers in case of a sneak attack. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" asked an ominous voice Lozan looked over behind him and saw an enemy worse than Dooku. "Arrimus what are you doing here, traitor?" Arrimus was once a member of the Jedi order, but after he was kidnapped and brainwashed by the separatists, he betrayed the Jedi order and became Dooku's Jedi hunter, hunting Jedi targets down and eliminating them. " you know hunting Jedi, serving Dooku." He said "where's Dooku ?" asked Lozan " oh Lozan.. Did you really think Dooku would show up and fight the puny Jedi that's you?" He asked in an evil tone. "This whole thing was a trap." He said while a mix of B1 and B2 battle droids showed up and aimed their blasters at him. "SURRENDER!" Screamed Arrimus In the name of Count Dooku!" He exclaimed "never." Replied Lozan "I'll never become a traitor like you!" "Then you will be destroyed, OPEN FIRE! Before the droids could fire, Lozan dashed for the door and headed to the hangar bay where R5 was still in his little cockpit. He left the hangar bay and headed back to his hyperspace ring. Meanwhile Arrimus was looking out the window watching Lozan head for his ring. "Should we send our fighters after him?" Asked a battle droid. "no, let him go. We'll find him soon." Lozan escaped death at the hands of Arrimus in his Starfighter. What he didn't know was that he was he had a tractor beam attached to his Starfighter he headed to his hyperspace ring and escaped the trap that was set for him. He was safe….for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Lozan's Starfighter exited hyper space and was released from its hyperspace ring. He entered earth's atmosphere and begun to land in beach city (behind the light house.) "R5 follow me and we'll look around." Lozan and R5 walked around the lighthouse only to see the crystal gems battling a giant snake just down the hill. Feeling the sense of adventure, Lozan force jumped his way down to the battle field, ready to duel the creature (While R5 stayed near the lighthouse). The snake charged at Lozan with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth but before the ravenous reptile could strike at Lozan, he closed his eyes and used the force to pick up the enormous reptile. Once the giant snake was off the ground, Lozan then used his force powers to throw the beast across the ocean. Steven and the gems stood there in awe. "WHOOOOOA!" shouted a mind blown Steven with starry eyes "That was AWESOME!" shouted Amethyst. "Impressive." Said pearl "who are you?" "My name is Lozan and I'm a Jedi knight, who are you?" asked Lozan "we're the crystal gems, I'm Steven and this is pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst!" said Steven who's mind was still blown from what he just saw. "It's perfectly safe down here." Lozan said to R5 through his communicator "You can come down now." R5 flew down to the beach to meet up with Lozan "What's that thing?" asked Steven "This is R5-43 my trusty Astromech." explained Lozan "Ok here's the thing, I'm well known across the galaxy, and there are some who want to annihilate me and according to R5, this planet is far away enough so those people can't find me, so can I stay with you guys?" he asked. There was an awkward silence until pearl replied, "Well if there are others like you who are chasing you, and could possibly do damage to the earth if led here then I think our answer is-" pearl was interrupted by Steven "Pleeease can he stay pearl, pleeease?" "No Steven, there's a good chance he could bring new enemies with him." "That may be true, but he may also be a good addition to the team." Garnet interjected "The Jedi are peacekeepers and strong fighters we could use a Jedi on our team." She said "besides he's kinda cool." said Amethyst "Alright if Garnet says that it's okay, and then it's alright with me." "YESSSS!" screamed Steven and Amethyst. "He can sleep in my room." said Steven. It would seem that our hero found a new home. But Lozan knew that he could run but he couldn't hide from the separatists…..or Arrimus for long.


End file.
